A Space Oddity
by TheGhostWriter91
Summary: There was something cryptic lingering within the last words Knives spoke three years ago. Whether it was out of paranoia or mistrust, something about it never seemed to sit quite right with Vash. Until one day, a transporter vessel delivered the most unusual surprise, changing the planet and maybe even the universe forever. Perhaps for once, Vash should have listened to his brother
1. Prologue: The Foreboding Future

**FULL SUMMARY:** _"There was something cryptic lingering within the last words Knives spoke three years ago. Whether it was out of paranoia or mistrust, something about it never seemed to sit quite right with Vash. However, Gunsmoke progressed without much incident and such worries distanced themselves further from the forefront of his mind.  
Until one day, a transporter vessel delivered the most unusual surprise, changing the planet and maybe even the universe forever. Perhaps, for once, Vash should have listened to his brother."_

* * *

 **Hello everyone!  
This new little story I have here is one I've been contemplating for the past few months. I've been really honing in on my drawing skills and thus, been watching and re-visting a lot of anime. Trigun just so happens to be a favorite of mine so naturally when the creative juices are flowing, I wanted to tell a story. What I love about Trigun is that the world is just left so open to interpretation that almost _anything_ can happen. So building off of that, I've concocted in what I hope is an entertaining action/adventure fiction.**

 **FIRST WARNING: There will be OC's because, let's be honest, it gets a little tricky to tell new adventures WITHOUT introducing new elements. However, none in an abundance where it's overwhelming. There may or may not be romances, I'm still undecided. I'm just kind of rolling with whatever comes to my brain as I write. If anything changes like that, there will definitely be notes and adjustments made. Just be aware it is a possibility. So no sour faces here. :p  
Basically, this is kind of more like my interpretation of a potential route the series could or could not take. IT'S ALL IN GOOD FUN. :) Nightow left the world very open ended, epically the anime, and I think that's great because it gives fans creative room for a series they love.  
Which brings me to my next note, this will mainly be based off the anime because I prefer it but as many fans agree, the manga gives a better perspective as to why Knives hates the humans. So yes, I do pull elements from the manga which does, I feel, tie into my story.**

 **So without further ado, here is A Space Oddity. Please read and review, fav and follow, and most of all, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue:** **_The Foreboding Future_**

* * *

With more apparent water sources surfacing, came growth,

and where there was growth, there was hope. A hope that the desolate world that was Gunsmoke could be salvaged into a functional paradise that the current people of this planet had never seen. A place where plants and humans could co-exist instead of one being feeding off another.

Maybe one day, that dream could be realized.

If I'd be around to see it, was another story. With my life span an undetermined number I could only count my days as they came, but with everything I have I'd keep the promise of spreading peace and love to all of whom I'd cross paths with.

I wouldn't say it was always the _best_ way, but it was the right one. No one has the right to take a life of another. Those words a heavy burden that I'd willingly bare forever. Not just for Rem, but for the people who are consumed by hate and fear and lost, wondering where their way out had gone.

I'd be that light, even if it cost me.

My brother, on the other hand, would laugh at these notions of mine. "It _won't_ work, Vash!" He hunched himself over on the small bed he was occupying. The pain from the wounds I had afflicted on him earlier in the week were evident in his features. "They are entitled creatures who want what they can't have. They think they own everything they walk on and having a natural water source will only incite more greed amongst them."

I watched my brother hold fast onto his injured left shoulder. The way his teeth clenched you could almost hear the microscopic edges of the enamel scraping together. It pained me to witness.

"Knives—" I reached for him but was quickly thwarted.

"I'm _fine_." He took a few deep breaths before adjusting himself up right again. "You need to listen to what I'm telling you. Don't turn a blind eye just because more of them may be able to grow off of their own lands. Or even _think_ for a minute that they would cease to use our sisters for power sources. It's not that simple."

"I know that."

"But do you though, brother? Because I don't quite think you can really grasp the imminent destruction these humans can bring about. What they've done in the past and what they are doing now."

I was losing my patience with this endless battle. "And how are we any different, Knives?"

Then suddenly, the dank room became very still. An ominous chill ran along the words he spoke next. "I'd never have sought for their demise had they not sought for ours first. It's clear where they draw their lines. I can see that, why can't you?"

 _Tessla._

Despite the good will I strived to spread, I never once forgot about the little girl in the tube. Her remains a constant reminder that if it wasn't for Rem, we might have been floating as the same spectacle. _Or worse._

Never the less, Rem showed that there was a light to every dark side because one couldn't exist without the other. The silver lining being that no matter what trials you faced, you could always make the decision to be good. You could make the decision to live and let live. Especially if you were fortunate enough to have someone guide you.

That's who I was. Who I wanted to be. I wanted to guide this infant planet to a true calming unity. I wouldn't give up because that's what creates doubt and ultimately leads to failure.

I clenched my fists. "I don't think it's fair to judge a mass population by a few misguided characters."

A slow chuckle rolled off his lips. "Oh, you don't do you?" His icy blues languidly met mine. "But it's alright if they do it to us. I see it all clearly now."

"Don't patronize me. That's not what I meant. We are a great deal more powerful than them and understandable, they are frightened. If we deal with this matter delicately—"

An uproar of laughter left his lungs as he leaned back into the head board, his left hand draped over his face. "Delicate? Are those scars their reward for being _delicate?"_

I clasped a hand over my prosthetic arm. "And is this your reward for being your twin?" My eyes narrowed, emphasizing my sentence.

His laughter immediately died out as he peered at me through his fingers. I knew very well that I had struck a nerve but the barrage of condescending insults I was expecting never came. Instead, he huffed rolling away from me onto his side.

"You'll never understand."

"Neither will you."

"You're wrong, and when you realize it it'll be too late, Vash. This progression isn't going to go the way you _think_ it will."

"I still have to try." My voice shook with all the determination I could muster. If he would just work with me, we could secure the future of Gunsmoke for the better.

He tugged the bed sheets over his slim form before leaving me with one final warning. "You're efforts will be in vain and you'll hurt the ones you hold dearest as you continue to do now, Vash. If there's anything left to say, it's this. We weren't the first and we certainly won't be the last. The humans won't allow it. Remember that."

I felt a strange pang in my heart as I let this foreboding sink in. At the time, I desperately wanted to chalk up all of his talk to paranoia and distrust. Looking back on it, it was obvious he was privy to something he might have shared had I decided to press him further. I didn't, however, and for that I may hold a small regret.

Knives disappeared shortly after that heated discussion. It was almost like he'd vanished into thin air and I couldn't help but feel that a tremendous weight was added to his last words.

Still, I kept them tucked away in the back of my mind, preoccupied by the daily grind of being the advocate for love and peace. The evident signs of the on coming storm slipping just passed my line of sight.


	2. New July

**1:** _ **New July**_

* * *

Three years; It had taken three years for Gunsmoke

to even remotely prosper to a planet worth visiting. The good fortune of striking more natural water sources bore the fruits of tremendous development within each town. Even more so, with the help of immigrating space ships, the ruins of July were rebuilt into a currently large city now known as New July.

With the ever growing substantial soil to cultivate, the landscape began to shift a shade greener. The people worried less and the population soared. Although, by no means did this signify that Gunsmoke wasn't still a giant dust ball. It was just a miracle that the planet could be salvaged without so much dependency on the plants.

The outsiders whom sought for a new life over brought with them technologies that kept up constant development on this not so forsaken world. So much so, that a port had been added just a year and a half later after the starting rebuild of New July. And with new ships, came variant amounts of people. Human…and not so human.

The alerting wail of a siren indicating a docking ship surprised little to no-one anymore these days in the bustling streets of New July. The giant space craft landing was known as a transporter vessel. It had been the number one way to travel between multiple planets. Whether you were visiting or moving your entire life, transporter vessels were the way to go.

The amount of passengers one could hold was approximately the size of the long forgotten cruise ship.

Once the carrier settled into its lot, a mechanical walkway connected the port to the entrance doors. People of all shapes and sizes flooded the well structured tube. Families on vacation, friends gossiping about their latest adventure, merchants, couples traveling for their honeymoon, and even lone, unsavory characters who may or may not have had a criminal record attached to them.

A younger female, amidst the crowd, stretched her arms up from underneath her hooded cloak. The sound of a rising yawn reverberated from her small mouth. She let one of her green eyes close as she politely covered the lower half of her face.

Surveying her new surrounds, she deduced that this terminal was the same as any other. Gifts shops, gelato, pizza, coffee, doughnuts. All standards to keep any traveling customer happy. However, in the moment, she just found herself really craving a drink and since Gunsmoke wasn't considered a hundred percent "civilized", alcohol wasn't permitted inside the port.

She rubbed at the eye that was shut hoping that the next bar wasn't located too terrible far. She was still undecided as to whether or not she wanted to make this planet a permanent home. Or rather, if she _could_.

Slipping through the bodies, she hugged the strap of her rucksack to propel herself out of the front entrance without incident. The heels of her ankle boots clicked against the amateur paving of the city streets. She rested both hands on either side of her tiny frame, taking in a confident whiff of all the fresh smells that lingered in the air. Most were pleasant than not.

Among all of the various vendors was an underlying musk of sand and sweat. Even New July couldn't escape the perfume of the desert still surrounding it. The closer you inched out to the edge of the city, the heavier it settled into your throat, resonating a dry, chalky feeling.

The girl licked her lips, reminding herself that she was quite thirsty. Her peacock green hues scanned the adjacent structures for a nice little bar to rest for a while. As she began to walk the street her vision caught sight of a homely looking pub with a few lights out in its sign. Which told her two things, it was probably a local favorite and it was cheap.

A lopsided smile touched her features.

She stepped up to the double doors of the saloon-esque bar, smoothing out her asymmetrical dress that peeked from her white coat and triple checking the clasp on her hood. She wanted people to be able to communicate comfortably with her while still maintaining an air of secrecy. Being as she wasn't all too familiar with the land, she couldn't chance being recognized no matter how unlikely.

Pushing past the double doors with both hands the pungent smell of cheap liquor wafted immediately up her nostrils. She wiggled her nose and strode gracefully to an empty counter stool, plopping herself down with laced fingers.

The older woman bartending gave her a curious look before letting a smile touch her cheeks. "What'll it be, hun?"

The pale female beamed, "What kind of beer do you carry?"

The woman tilted her head before listing off the various brands they stocked. Which wasn't much being it served mainly domestic alcohol. The younger woman blew at a piece of her side fringe that inched it's way onto her forehead before opting for the richer choice. Something with an alcohol content of six percent or higher so she could welcome an easy, cost efficient buzz.

The bartender winked and scurried off to get her drink. Stretching her back out, the lithe woman cracked her neck from side to side before tuning into the chatter behind her. It sounded like a miffed gentleman.

" _'Scuse me,_ that how ya treat a man tryin' to be niace? Don't ignore me, ya lil' bitch."

Scratch the gentleman part.

She let her chin drop on her propped hands, smiling gently. She was almost certain they were talking to her. Hints of hops lingering on their breath indicated they were undoubtedly smashed. What was a girl to do?

"She's got some nerve." Guy number two muttered to his offended buddy. "I bet she's just shy 'cause she's real ugly under that cape."

They all laughed as guy number one reached for the hood of her cloak. "Let's find out what kind of devil is hidin'—ugh?!"

Just before his crusty fingers could grasp her, she gasped and leaned over to pick up some change she had conveniently dropped. "Whoops, I'm such a butter fingers."

The guy made a face to his friends and tried again to grab at her, but she appeared either inherently lucky or she was quick. Dodging him again, she slammed the change onto the counter as the bartender set down her drink, a smile never leaving her visage. "Thank you, very much!"

"Hey! Don't play games with us, I know ya can hear us!" Guy number two shouted.

The bartender furrowed her brows and looked between the two. "Do you know them?"

"Hm, who?" She tilted her head just enough that guy number two's fingers just ghosted past her cheek. The older woman pointed a meek finger.

"This is seriously pissing me off!" Guy number one went in for a punch but each fist was avoided by the swift turn of the hooded female's head, attempting to notice what everyone else seemed to start to notice.

The bartender looked frazzled as the young woman brought back a puzzled look as if everything transpiring around her wasn't actually happening. "Uhh…"

The female laid her fingertips onto the bottom of her glass, shrugging her shoulders. This action only sent guy number two into a rage. "This is impossible! I'm gonna teach ya a lesson ya stuck up bitch!"

As he lunged for her she fell off her stool sending her drink splashing all over the customer seated two stools down. Her face morphed into utter guilt completely ignoring guy number two toppling over with her chair.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! How clumsy of me. Let me clean you up."

The man whom was on the receiving end of her awkward behavior made strange sounds behind his gritted teeth. He watched this unusual woman swipe a few napkins from the counter and cater to him all the while guy number one threw a fitful of aggressive attacks, missing every endeavor.

A panicked look rose in his face as he pointed to the seething men behind her. "Ahh, looks like you have a fan club…"

The hooded woman's head went slant in wonder. "Hm? What's that?" Then, the clear cut feeling of the barrel of a gun against the back of her skull made her stiffen.

There was a click before guy number one spoke. "Listen here, missy, I've had enough of you're toying around. We know you're messin' with us and to be quite frank, it's rude."

The older woman behind the bar started to scold the man. "Now you listen, Rick, put that damn thing away. What do you have to lose your head over a girl who obviously doesn't want to talk to ya!"

The man scowled, pressing the gun further. "Shut up, Delores! I'm sheriff of this city and I demand some respect!"

"Is that what I've done?" All of the patrons, whom were now rather invested in the scene playing out before them, turned their heads back to the barrel being pointed at her delicate features instead.

The sheriff's face twisted up as she placed a gloved hand on top of his. "If this is a matter of respect than I would like to kindly ask you to put your gun down, sir, and whatever it is you have to say to me, say it plainly."

Guy number two's reaction mirrored something akin to dumbfounded as he stumbled over his words. "B-but that's what he…were you?…hold on a minute, he was pretty darn clear this entire time! He was tryin' to buy ya a drink!"

It was Rick's turn to knit his eyebrows together. "You seriously weren't payin' attention?"

The woman placed the back of her hand to her mouth as she laughed mischievously. "Was that all you wanted?" Her laughter suddenly became manic.

Everyone's face portrayed quizzical incertitude as Rick muttered to his counterpart, "Maybe she's just bat shit crazy."

While guy number two began to nod his head in agreement a group of white uniformed men busted through the double doors. The people within the pub froze, focusing their wide eyes on the intruders aiming machine guns.

"Citizens of New July," A white suited fellow who was assumed to be the leader judging by his spectacular militant hat, began. "we are authorized military assigned to the live capture of an extremely dangerous criminal known commonly as Lily of the Valley." He shifted his gun to his side, approaching the city folk cautiously. "We believe this suspect may have entered this bar as per her description."

The sheriff scratched at his scalp from underneath his hat. "Well, what she look like?"

The uniformed man cleared his throat. "Suspect stands about 5'4, dainty features, blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, and is most notably seen in a white hooded cloak."

In that moment, it was almost like someone had stopped time as the awareness hit them. All eyes seemed to bore holes into the hunched over figure of the hooded criminal.

"T-That crazy woman?!" Rick pointed his gun again and the patrons went reeling in all directions. "I knew there was something wrong with ya!"

"Sir!" The leader tried to warn the erratic sheriff as his troop took the ready but he was too late, witnessing several bullets pierce the fabric of the cloak.

The uproar drowned out any protests coming from the uniformed men as the mob ushered them outside along with the rest. It had become a frenzy of booze and panic in which no one could appear to get a handle on. The sheriff had completely lost his temper over being rejected by someone whom _he_ , a shining star of the law, was above and jailed regularly on a daily basis. The scum of Gunsmoke.

However, to his horror, he came to realize that the woman beneath the hood was actually no longer beneath it. The battered remains of her cloak laid strewn across the counter top and stools. A gurgle of anger bubbled at his throat.

" _GAH!_ Somebody find that witch!"

Little did he know, the peculiar woman had slipped out the back as soon as the military in white had entered. Running in between buildings, she couldn't help but acknowledge how rapidly they were locating her. Normally she'd have at _least_ several hours to explore town before trouble brewed. Especially coming from a different planet entirely.

 _He'd been waiting for her._ _These men were already stationed._

Her eyes narrowed as she drifted to reality upon the sound of a second body breathing beside her. Her head shifted to the wild looking man that she could only identify as the man she had spilled her beer on seconds before. He was trailing just slightly behind her, miraculously keeping up.

Her brow arched, "What are you doing?!"

He flashed a wide grin, "You never finished cleaning my coat." Then he frowned, pointing to a random spot on the red leather. "Look. There."

It was the woman's turn to wear an expression of utter disbelief. "You followed me just for that! Are you insane?!"

Suddenly, the cluster of authoritative voices floated just around the corner. The man in the red coat started to throw a loud fit. "But it's gonna stain!"

She abruptly shushed him by shoving a palm to his mouth and pressing them both into the cool siding of a building, obscuring their position. The woman wore a concentrated look while the man blinked his aquamarine eyes a few times, secretly studying her. Once the voices became distant she removed her hand and feigned a smile.

"Listen, how about if the stain doesn't come out, you come find me and I'll rectify the situation."

"Hmm." He placed curled fingers to his chin. "But how do I know I can actually find you? Seems a little one sided to me."

Her face strained. "B-because I'll make sure you can. Listen, right now… _really_ isn't…the time for such things…"

The man laughed, pinching her right cheek. "Some how, I don't believe you." He let go as she fumed. "I guess this means I'll just have to tag along until you pay your debt."

She rubbed the side of her face. "What?!" Then she shut her eyes and commenced a few breathing exercises. When she finished about a half a second later, she appeared defeated. " _Fine._ Tag along if you must but I will warn you, it's dangerous."

"You think so?" He rubbed at the back of his skull.

The drumming of footsteps gathered close halting the minor altercation between the two. The woman made a scowl as she bolted in the opposite direction.

"Come on! Keep up!"

He chased after her meeting her rhythm almost effortlessly. If no one knew any better, they could have been mistaken for two weirdos on a jog. He attempted, for whatever reason unbeknownst to her, to make small talk.

"I don't mean to be rude," He started. "but a girl like you doesn't look like a criminal worth a whole military units time."

She huffed. "You're right. Must be a case of mistaken identity."

"Then why are you running?"

She let out a bellowing laugh and he squinted his eyes. "Are you making fun of me?"

She flashed him an unsuspecting, genuine smile. "No, just trying to make light of the situation. I'm sorry."

His expressions faltered in that moment. Somewhere, he had glimpsed something and a desire to know more rose to the surface. There was something exceptionally off about this whole ordeal but before he could ask anymore questions, she stopped them just a few buildings from the steam train.

Plastering herself to the siding, she tip toed to the edge to eaves drop on a few soldiers. They were whining about how tedious this mission was becoming and that if she wasn't requested alive, it would be so much easier. This seemed to put a damper on both parties moods.

"Hey, Lily?"

The woman turned to the man with the red coat, tilting her head. "Hmm? Who me? Oh!" She chuckled. "My name isn't _really_ Lily. It's just an alias."

He raised a prominent blonde brow and she looked toward the sky, trying to skirt around the conversation as best she could.

"Lily of the Valley is like some poisonous flower or plant or something." She waved a hand nonchalantly around. "Details. Details. Who needs them? I didn't come up with the nickname anyhow."

"Hey! Whose there?!"

Both of their eyes widened and the woman quickly calculated a plan. "We need to split up." The man was about to protest until she interrupted him. "We'll meet around that building there and if I'm not mistaken, we should be able to lose them enough to board the next train."

The red coated man looked weary but thought better of objecting and considered the situation. So they parted ways finding themselves on opposite sides of the spectrum. The more the man ran his course the more he was sure he was going in the wrong direction. With every pass of an alleyway he did not cross with that woman.

He was being severely duped.

A new passion burned to confront this haughtily woman and her lies. It was clear she wanted to be left alone but something, probably his endless conquest for peace, drove him to wedge himself into the conflict. Whatever this was, whatever she was running from, it would undoubtedly bring peril to Gunsmoke.

He managed to catch up to the blonde just a structure away from the train tracks pretending to trip, taking her smaller form down with him.

"WAHH! What is your problem?!" She cursed, tumbling to the hard ground.

"Mine?!" He pointed an accusing finger toward her. "You _tricked_ me!"

She sat up. "Well," Her eyebrows furrowed. "Honestly, I got a little mixed up." She was giggling now at her mistake. "Why would you trust direction from someone who's never been to this planet?"

The man couldn't believe his luck. "How was _I_ suppose to know that?! I feel so misled!"

The woman stood to brush her dress off. "I think you're being a _little_ over dramatic."

The man jumped to his feet and clenched his fists at his side while trying to convey as serious as an expression as he could muster. "And I think this is a terrible way to start off a relationship ah—What's your name again?"

The woman crossed her arms, answering without thought. "Fiore." She paused immediately, recognizing the error she'd just made. "Hey!—Wait a second! I never told you my name!"

"Really?" He blinked.

She wanted to rip her hair out. Where did this lunatic come from? "Ugh, never mind! What does it even matter!"

More grouped voices and marched steps paraded their way. Fiore hastily scanned their surroundings before spotting her ticket out of this damned city. She chortled with relief as she sped toward an on coming steam train. The man in the red coat followed her blindly, slowly piecing her plan together.

"Hey, wait a minute! You aren't really planning on jumping that train are you?!"

She turned her face back, challenging him. "Why? Are you scared?"

"Terrified!" His arms shot up into the air.

"Then stay here. It's too dangerous anyway!" She began to close the gap between her and the edge of the concrete that made a divide between the people and the trains.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" He flailed his arms in a frenzy as she leaped into the air, miraculously catching a side door. The movement was almost inhuman.

He paused before redirecting himself to follow her. Fiore hung from the train waving a hand triumphantly at the strange man. Her laughter casted freely as her long locks whipped in the wind.

"Buh-bye! I'm sorry we couldn't have spent more time together!"

He threw her a heart broken look. "That's it?! You're seriously going to leave me behind? That's cold!"

Her laughter died down into an impish smirk. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

She scaled the side of the train until she found an opening she could sneak into, disappearing from sight. She always believed that everything happened for a reason and that a relentless man like that was bound to cross paths with her eventually. So there was no _real_ reason to feel guilty about the way they parted. In fact, for his sake, it was better.

Once she slipped inside, she noted that the compartments that were occupied had their doors promptly shut. Shadowed figures could be seen moving about through the paned glass. For a primitive way of travel, she had to admit, the interior was cozy and quiet. Much better than the "subways" of other planets and sometimes even rooms of transporter vessels.

She ran her fingertips along the fine wood lining the walls until she happened upon a compartment with an open door. Peering inside, she saw that the cushion of the seats looked practically untouched, indicating to her that the room was readily available. She made no further hesitations.

Sliding onto the roomy, couch-like bench she stretched her arms blissfully upwards before nestling down in the corner. Somewhere in the back of her mind nagged her to close the door but another part of her assured her there was no rush because all passengers must be present. There surely wasn't anyone boarding as precipitously as she.

Definitely not.

"Hey there! I'm so glad I picked the right compartment! That would have been awkward."

She sat there in shock, staring mindlessly at the man in the red coat. Certainly, _most_ certainly, no one else was supposed to board this train.

* * *

 **As usual, when posting a new story I want to be sure to have at least two chapters up. So lemme know what you think, in a constructive way, always. I look forward to continuing this story.**

 **And for my readers who are asking, _but Ghost, what about Cruel World?_ Don't worry, I will definitely be finishing it. I just don't have any inspiration to finish what I have so far for chapter 20. But don't fret!**

 **Thank you all again!**


	3. Train Heist

**Hello everyone! Don't have much to say other than I hope the people who are reading this are enjoying it! And if you like it enough, please don't hesitate to fav, follow, and review! :)  
Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **2:**_ **_Train Heist_**

* * *

Fiore blinked her eyes a few times while holding

an index finger up in disbelief. She couldn't seem to piece together how this wild man in a red coat managed to hop aboard the same train as she. She was certain he had fallen way too far behind.

"I-I…h-how did you…?"

The man beamed, offering a plate of various foods. "Want some?"

She frowned, feeling further perplexed. Not only had he jumped this train but he apparently even managed to grab food from the open buffet. Something wasn't quite right about this situation. She stared at him with a hard face. Was he working with _him_?

"Somefin' tha matta'?" The man asked with a mouth full of food.

She leaned her upper body weight into her right forearm that was bent against her lap, iris' suspicious. The man promptly stopped chewing. "Who are you?"

This seemed to perk him up as he quickly swallowed and cleared his throat. "Well, I'm glad you finally asked." His eyes became flashy, repeating what was almost a mantra at this point. "I am a hunter for—"

"No. _Your name._ " Fiore interrupted, finding no patience for some silly little introduction that was more than likely made up.

He sighed, "You're no fun." He set the plate aside, answering her question. "I'm Vash."

"Vash?"

He placed some fingers to his chin, feeling arrogant. "Yes, the one and only, but don't worry Miss, I won't harm you."

"Harm me?" She scrunched her nose. "Why would you do that?"

Vash's eyes fluttered. "B-Because I'm Vash…Vash the Stampede…"

Her features remained blank.

"Sixty billion…double dollars…"

She touched a fingertip to her lips, looking to the ceiling to ponder.

"Natural…disaster…"

She shook her head at him. "Mm-Mm."

He gave up, releasing an exasperated sigh. "Come on, _really_? I mean the bounty on my head waivers from time to time, sure, but people still talk about it." He mostly appeared to be mumbling to himself now.

She engaged anyway, shrugging. "Sorry, Vash. I've never heard of you." She let a warm smile cross her face. "Maybe that's a good thing though. Either what you've done isn't as terrible as you thought _or_ I just don't listen to much gossip."

Vash's visage turned serious suddenly. "That's right. You aren't from around here are you?"

She leaned back into her seat. "No, no I'm not."

"May I ask where you are from?"

That smile never left her lips as she gazed out the window. "Here. There. Everywhere. I don't really have a home."

He shared the view with her. "Then may I ask what kind of crimes you've committed to have a militant force hunting you down? After all, they are on this planet because you."

"Fair enough." She picked at the edge of her dress. "But to tell you the truth, I haven't done anything wrong, _really_. It's all a bit complicated…"

 _Complicated?_ Vash already knew that word was even worse than Fiore just admitting to criminal charges. When someone told you something was _complicated_ , they were basically saying an ample amount of events happened to intertwine so intricately that there was no clear cut way of how it started and where it ended. Who was right and who was wrong.

But more importantly, that there was a secret that connected all of these events together.

The gunman itched to inquire more. The temptation burned at the tip of his tongue. He wanted to know this secret. _Her_ secret, because it was undoubtedly her burden to bare.

He studied her again, making mental notes of physical features and personal attributes. Gold-ish blonde hair with a silk ribbon tied as a headband. Green eyes, white tail coat, blue dress, pale skin, black spandex shorts…or was that a suit?

 _Try again._

Weapons, were there weapons? She definitely had gun holsters and what may have been a whip latched to her hip. Pale skin, green eyes, blonde hair.

 _So close._

He shut his eyes. Something familiar drifting back to him like a pattern you know by heart because you've drawn it a thousand times. Prominent colors seen in genetic strands of races or creatures. Common traits. Abnormal abilities.

His aquamarine hues pierced into her still gazing frame as gears began to click into place. The voice of a distant warning clawed at the rear of his mind. The colors of pale, blue, and blonde swam through his vision.

"No."

Fiore tilted her head slightly in his direction. "Hm?"

Vash clenched both fists. "Fiore—"

Suddenly, the compartment door slid aggressively open. "Grr, Vash! You're always pulling stuff like this!"

Both parties that currently occupied the room stared frighteningly wide eyed at the seething woman with cropped, black hair. She was wearing what appeared to be a staff uniform.

Fiore hunched toward Vash, cupping a hand to the side of her mouth. "Is this your girlfriend? She's scary."

The gunman knitted his brows. "What?"

"What?!" The woman wailed her arms about. "I would _never_ date a man like him! If you could even call him that!"

Vash gritted his teeth as another, bigger woman pushed into the room. "Hiya Mr. Vash! Whose your friend?"

Fiore raised an eyebrow. "So you're a womanizer?"

The tall woman gasped. "How did you know?!"

"Wait, what? No!" He cradled his head in his hands. "No, no, no, no, no, this is all a terrible misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?!" The short haired woman interjected. "Did I _misunderstand_ that you said you'd wait for us at the bar? Did _you_ misunderstand when I said Do. Not. Get. In. To. Trouble?! We had to swipe these to even sneak on here!" She gestured to the uniform.

The blonde woman chuckled. "Are you _sure_ you two aren't dating?"

" _Oh_ no!" The bigger woman had made her self comfortable next to Fiore. "They may bicker like an old married couple but I assure you that Meryl and Mr. Vash have a very professional relationship."

Fiore highly doubted the analysis of this woman as she looked between them and her. "Professional, huh?"

The woman nodded with a smile. "Mmhmm!"

"Riiight" The blonde stood, stretching her limbs. "Welp, this compartment has become rather packed—"

"Wait, where are you going?!" Vash slipped out of the headlock he let Meryl believe she had him in. "You're going to leave me with this violent lady?"

Fiore twitched, "That's kind of your problem, isn't it?"

In one abrasive instant, everyone was jerked about as the train came to a sudden halt. They all looked to one another trying to gather what had happened. Then, gun shots were fired sending chills up the spine.

Vash was the first to peer outside of the door. "Stay here."

He blinked to see Fiore already at his side. "What's going on?"

He puffed out his cheeks. "Are you listening to me? I said _stay here_."

"Is it a dispute?" She pushed past him to tip toe down the hall.

"Hey!" His jaw slackened.

"It's such a pain when people don't listen to you, isn't it?" Meryl commented with irritation as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He gave her a dirty look and proceeded to follow up behind Fiore. "Hey, isn't it better if you _don't_ get involved? Aren't you supposed to be hiding or something?"

The woman remained stern. "That doesn't mean I'm going to let people get hurt. What if I'm the reason for the disruption?"

Vash was so use to being the center of the commotion that it never crossed his mind that the military after her, would potentially harm other people. Weren't they supposed to serve and protect or something like that?

"Do you really think they'd harm innocents?"

"I think that they do as they're told and if _he_ is the one giving commands, casualties are possible."

Vash's features grew concerned when he heard, for the first time, her actually refer to a single entity. "Who's this _he?"_

Fiore's body language perked and she flashed him a grin. "Who?"

He wasn't buying it, "Fiore—"

More gun shots deterred any further questioning as the two ran towards the sound. Coming up to the dining car, the pair took great care inspecting the commotion going on beyond the door. It appeared that a group of ragtag thugs were about to commit a heist.

Vash let out a sigh of relief. "Phew, for a second there I thought this situation was serious."

The blonde woman threw him a face before glancing back at these miscreants. "This is nonsense. Are the humans of this planet so primitive that they still commit train robberies? What are we, five?"

The spiky headed man stifled at her use of the word _humans_ and turned to see her draw a gun. He panicked.

"Don't!"

He knocked into her causing the gun fire to veer off, smashing a window. This alerted the robbers who in turn began to mindlessly shoot at the two behind the door. They dived in separate directions but not before a bullet had nicked the porcelain skin of Fiore's arm. A trail of red was instant.

"Fiore!" Vash called out in worry.

She hissed, gripping the wound. "Damn it."

Vash crouched forward trying to determine her damage from a distance. He felt guilty for getting her hurt but he didn't want to chance anything. The anger in her face told him she wasn't about to be so forgiving.

"What are you trying to do? Get me killed?!" She roared, sitting up.

He shook his head furiously. "No! I'm trying to prevent death. All death!"

"Prevent?" She cocked her gun, aiming inside the dining car. "I was never trying to kill anyone, Vash."

Then she pulled and the bullet hit a line of chandeliers, sending them crashing down on a few of the thugs. One got pummeled in the head, another had a few toes crushed, and another was so startled that he nearly jumped out of the broken window.

She giggled, "Got'cha!"

Vash's face lit up in pleasant surprise. Normally a person with a gun followed the same ridiculous rules as any other; shoot to kill. At least, on Gunsmoke it seemed to be a majoritively accepted saying. Then again, she wasn't from Gunsmoke, now was she?

His eyes narrowed as a hail of bullets passed their way.

"Who the hell are you people?!" One of the thugs countered. "You tryin' to be heroes or something? Or do you want this loot all to yourselves?"

Another storm rained down.

"Well?! Come out where I can see ya or someone dies in here!"

Vash stood up, raising his hands in surrender as he approached the men. Fiore growled disapprovingly at him. " _What are you doing?!_ I thought you were trying to prevent _all death_?"

He didn't answer, just continued to reveal himself to the gang. The leader of the thugs smiled wide, showing off what little teeth he still had. "There you are, gunman. Don't you have a little friend too?"

"If I asked you nicely, would you kindly get off this train and leave these innocent people alone?"

The men were most astounded by Vash's passive words. He was standing in a room with multiple guns pointed at him and yet he never reached for his own. Instead, he wagered peace over war. He must have been a stupid sonovabitch.

The leader laughed heartily. "Are you a bit touched in the head, boy?" He used the tip of his gun to point at all of his men around him. "Do you not see a robbery is in progress?" He started to slowly advance on the gunman. "And you have the AWH-dacity to march up in here and _ask_ me to get off this train?"

Vash let the corner of his lips upturn. "Yes, sir, yes I do."

The leader began to laugh again, starting from a chuckle and growing to an up roaring fit. His companions joined in, drowning the car of any other noise. It was almost like they were at the bar and someone had told them a really funny joke. Only the joke wasn't a phrase, it was a person.

The man with few teeth aimed his gun at Vash's face without warning— "You stupid kid."—and pulled the trigger.

The bullet had indeed pierced something, but that something certainly wasn't Vash. Fiore had stepped in with a victorious cry as she flicked, what was now confirmed, her whip to rip the weapon from the bandit. This gave the gunman in red ample opportunity to grab hold of the dining cart and collect each thug onto it, zipping it around like a race car.

Another surprise attack came from the big girl, with Meryl in tow. She used her enormous stun gun to incapacitate any stragglers while the smaller woman tended to the passengers. Once all of the criminals were gathered up, Vash dispensed them off the side of the train.

"Have a nice trip, fellas! Thanks for your cooperation!"

The big girl aimed her stun gun at a few who wanted to mouth back. "Go on now, get out of here. Don't let me catch you back on this train, okay?"

The men quaked in their boots at the anomalous group. They weren't exactly sure at what point they were out smarted but it's always best to know when to tuck your tail between your legs and move on. Besides, that pleasant smile on the big girls face was down right frightening. The gang high tailed it back into the desert.

Vash rested his hands on his hips, stretching out his back as the train once again picked up motion. The larger woman gave him a warm grin. "All in a good days work, right Mr. Vash?"

"You know, Milly, you've become quite the righteous vigilante, huh?"

"Hm, you think so?"

"Milly! Can I get some help over here!" Meryl's voice sliced through the atmosphere as the woman tried her best to move heavier objects that had fallen about.

Milly nodded, "Coming, Meryl!"

One thing that would never change about Milly Thompson, was her consistent readiness to assist others. The prominence of her big heart shined even before Vash really got to know the insurance girls. She had never once doubted or judged his title as the Humanoid Typhoon.

 _"_ _She's a good girl, isn't she. She's really good."_

"Yes, she is." He found himself reminiscing a conversation from long ago. It'd been three years, but the absence of the priest remained strong.

He shut his eyelids momentarily to air out his troubled mind. Then, the gunman's iris' traced back to the girl in the white tail coat. She had just finished bandaging up a minor injury for a passenger and as she stood, Vash towered over her. She noticed his face held faint suspicion.

"How's your arm?"

She blinked and tilted her head. "Hm? What do you mean?"

His gaze was intense as he mentally studied her perfectly in tact limb. He was almost positive she was hit earlier. Then, his tone shifted and he gritted his teeth. He pinched the skin of her arm where the wound should have been.

"Ow!" She smacked his hand away. "Seriously, what is your problem?!"

He didn't let up. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She huffed, " _Yes,_ I'm perfectly fine. Do I look injured?"

His features softened as she stormed off to aid someone else. It was strange because he knew what he had witness. He remembered feeling awfully sorry for her injury and he recalled the small ricochet of blood too.

His eyes snapped open with revelation.

Slipping passed the exuberant chatter of everyone, he attentively made his way back to the compartments just outside the dining car. Inspecting each entry, he noticed specks of crimson still clinging to the frame work of one of the doors. He knelt to one knee for further observation.

He definitely hadn't been hallucinating. The pattern of the splatter made perfect sense as to where she was sitting earlier. Now the bigger question was, where was the receipt? His stomach turned with the distant, cold voice reverberating in the recesses of his brain.

Currently, he was only knowledgeable of one race that could heal so fast, but was that even logical? And why?

 _"_ _We weren't the first and we certainly won't be the last. The humans won't allow it. Remember that."_

The click of a gun rang in his ear. He turned to face Fiore aiming for a headshot. Her fingers were shaky as she hardened her demeanor. "So it's true? You do work for _him_."

The look in the gunman's eyes was sullen, "Fiore—"

"Don't lie to me! Why are you following me?!" The uncontrollable movements of her hands matched the cracking in her vocals.

Vash studied the specks again, biting the inside of his lip. This matter had suddenly become delicate and he had to tread lightly. "I don't exactly understand what or _who_ you're running from, or why, but I can assure you that I'm not your enemy. So if you could please lower your weapon—"

"How can I trust you?!"

He gave her a sad smile. "I suppose, you really can't."

Her face became irate. "What the hell kind of answer is that?!"

His morose gaze kept shifting between her and the blood. "Fiore…there are a lot of innocent people aboard this train. So _please_ —"

" _Why?!"_ The woman's hands convulsed so much, she wasn't even aiming properly anymore. "Why are you so…"

He was totally aware that she never had any real intent to shoot him. Something was making her feel like a cornered animal and if any of the hunches he had were even remotely correct, he needed to piece this mystery together, _fast._

She pressed the length of her gun against her forehead, surrendering. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sounded like she was going to cry but she never shed a tear. "I just want this all to end."

Vash rose hesitantly, gauging her body language. He attempted to remain somewhere between concerned and light hearted. "To be honest, I have a knack for finding myself in the midst of trouble."

"Huh?" The blonde tilted her cheek into metal.

"If I was purposely following you, it would only be because deep down, I knew you were in trouble."

"Hm" She thought on this for a second before re-holstering her gun. "That's a strange thing to do."

"So I've been told." The corner of his lips warmed up. "But I much prefer peace over war and everyone deserves a little peace."

"You believe that?" She hadn't looked at him since she put her weapon away. Her green hues were too fixated on the diligent flexing of her fists. "I'd have to disagree."

Suddenly, the diner car door opened revealing Meryl as it's operator. "Hey! What are you two doing?"

Fiore's features changed into a happy behavior. "Just inspecting the damage to any of the compartments, but all looks clear here." The woman eyed the gunman behind her.

Vash raised the white flag and played into her facade. "Yup, crystal!"

Meryl held a wary expression between the two, knowing better, but let it go for now. "Well, if you don't hurry up, all of the food from the buffet will be gone before we get to the next station."

Vash had completely forgotten that he'd even been eating prior to this. His aquamarines sparkled with delight as he pushed past the girls for sustenance. When it came to him and food, nearly nothing could part them. He slithered through other hungry passengers, over piling his plate.

Meryl hissed, "Hey! Don't be a pig about it! Save some for everybody else! Don't you already have a plate?!"

Fiore let a small grin grace her face. Perhaps somewhere in the future, she could fathom herself trusting such an oddball man.

 _An oddball man, indeed._


	4. Chapel

**Hello everyone! I noticed this story has gained two followers, which is pretty exciting, and I'd like to thank you for that! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm having a lot of fun writing it!**

 **Please feel free to review!**

* * *

 **3:** _ **Chapel**_

* * *

"Hmm, Steam Powered Future…the rising use of steam…

more efficient than the reliability of a live organism…produces up to speeds of…" Meryl mumbled to herself as she skimmed through a side article of the newspaper while munching on toast.

The group had departed at the next stop which happened to be the city of Octovern. It was on par with New July's increasing population, so people tended to sift back and forth between the two, making both cities look relatively the same. They shared similar technologies together and because of this, agreed to grant access to construction of rail tracks for the steam trains to roll through. This allowed people to pass more easily between steam efficient areas without having to trek the desert or waste expenses on sand steamers.

Of course, this didn't mean that all towns were as embracing as some. Certain places believed that if they allowed too much access to outsiders, what happened to Earth would surely happen to Gunsmoke. And more natural disasters like Vash the Stampede would infiltrate. _Or worse._

"Wow, pretty soon Gunsmoke itself will run on steam, huh, Meryl?" Milly commented as she read over her partner's shoulder.

"Yeah, and the areas that want to be ostracized will be forced to conform, or risk withering away." The black haired woman flipped to the back of the page to continue the article. "Oh, listen to this! Studies are speculating that it could become so powerful that the possibility of creating machines to power floating cities is not too far into the future. Imagine that! A _true_ sky city."

Vash flinched, "Sounds dangerous. Who wants to live in the sky anyway?" He chuckled awkwardly while twiddling his thumbs.

"It's not _so_ bad." Fiore interjected. "There are plenty of planets that have built upwards. It just depends on the atmosphere."

Meryl's ears perked up as she set the paper down. "That's right, you've been to other planets, haven't you?"

Fiore stared at her intwined fingers. "Mm, not many. Two to be exact. I feel like I've lived on space ships more."

"That's still very interesting, I think." Milly smiled.

The blonde woman welcomed it. "I suppose, but you aren't really missing much. A planet is _much_ better."

"Vash!" Meryl clocked him in the shoulder. He had remnants of her lunch hanging from his mouth. "Haven't you had enough already?!"

He pouted, "But I'm a growing boy!"

" _No,_ you're a bottomless pit!" The short woman shoved him out of his chair.

The other two girls chuckled at the dysfunction of the pair. Fiore sighed at the tinge of happiness that bubbled up from her stomach. She hadn't known these people for long and it probably wouldn't last, but she learned to take minor comfort in even the minuscule of things. This was the closest she'd had to friends in awhile.

"Welll—" She out stretched her arms upwards. "I think I'm going to go have a look around. See what this city has to offer."

Vash and Meryl paused their bickering. "Really? That's great!" The blonde man stood up from the floor. "I actually have some errands to run myself!"

The woman made a face. "But I don't _want_ to run any of your errands."

"I'll go with you, Vash." Meryl stated. "Besides, _someone_ has to keep an eye on you."

The black haired girl took notice of the quick flash of consternation reflecting in the gunman's features. From the moment she'd caught up with him on the train, she'd known he was on one of his self-serving bouts to maintain the peace. But as this situation trickled, Meryl couldn't help but feel that there was something bigger working behind the scenes.

There was a reason he was following this girl and there was a reason why he wanted to keep an eye on her. Whether it was because she was dangerous or something involving her was such, Meryl had no clue, but she was going to find out.

"Milly, why don't you go with Fiore? We could use some more supplies anyway."

The big girls eyes lit up, "That's a great idea, Meryl!" She turned cheerfully to the blonde woman. "Do you mind?"

Fiore smiled back, "Not at all."

Meryl grinned, "Alright, then it's settled. We'll meet back at Bing's Tavern just a few buildings down. It'll be dinner time by then, so I'm sure _some_ of us will be hungry." She side-eyed Vash.

"Great!" Fiore slide out from her chair. "Come on, Milly. I don't think I can sit any longer."

Milly followed suit. "Alright, Miss Fiore. Bye Mr. Vash. Bye Meryl, I'll see you soon, okay?" She gave a wave and left the little restaurant.

Meryl's eyes had never left the gunman's figure. The discontent weighing on his face was still evident. She didn't much care for this feeling of being left in the dark.

"Vash, are you ready?" She met his stance, just several inches shorter.

"Hm?" He met her gaze and instantly let that disguising smile grace his lips. "Yup, all set."

The two walked a few yarz before Meryl let her thoughts stew enough to ask the important questions. By now, she was well versed in the meanings behind the gunman's actions and recognized when something was uncomfortable for him to talk about. Trying even to get him to open up about Knives had become more of a lost cause since he'd disappeared. She'd gotten a snippet before the great battle, but nothing more other than peeps of an unconscious mirror image to Vash.

He wouldn't let her or Milly too close to his brother as he began to stir more. The fear was logical and she'd be lying if she denied harboring any ill will towards Vash's sibling, however…she believed in the gunman's convictions. She believed that even Knives could receive a blank ticket to the future. So the desire to help only grew, and never stopped growing.

"Vash?"

He either hadn't heard her or her voice had been more quiet than she thought.

 _"_ _Vash?"_

His ears pricked, leaning his face in her direction.

She continued, "Vash, I have to ask you something." Meryl rubbed the fabric of her cape between her thumb and forefinger. Even after all of this time, she still found it difficult to approach him about serious matters.

"Go on." He kept looking straight ahead.

"This girl—Fiore…what exactly is the—"

"Meryl, listen." Vash had stopped to address the woman properly. "If there is any immediate danger I'll be sure to let you and Milly know, but for now—"

" _No, Vash,_ by then it might be too late!" Meryl's fists balled up the ends of her cape. "You're always doing this! Even now, when you should know you can trust Milly and I."

He stared down at the ground contemplating her words before sighing. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just worried this particular situation has some connection to… _him."_

"Knives?"

Vash confirmed with a nod.

"Hm, I see." They resumed their walk to whatever destination the blonde had in mind. A multitude more of questions itched on her tongue now and she couldn't seem to quell them.

"Do you think Fiore works for him?"

"Mm, no. Not exactly. She acts more of caged animal than a loyal minion."

Meryl didn't fully understand what he meant by that but she had an inkling it had to do with the altercation between the two on the train.

"Could she be running _from_ him?"

"Possibly"

This really didn't add up at all and she could tell Vash was thinking the same. "But why would he take interest in someone like her?"

Vash abruptly stopped again, curling his hands to his temples. "That's what doesn't make sense! Knives had devoted followers but nothing to the mass of a military. And the group at the bar didn't appear to be under any telekinesis."

"So then, it's _not_ Knives?"

The gunman seemed frustrated, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you _'don't know'_ ?" She felt herself losing patience.

"Meryl, I _don't know_." He reiterated more sternly. "He said some things before he disappeared that bother me now, but I can't help but feel—"

"Vash! Vash is that really you?!" A tiny, excited voice cut the conversation short.

And as usual, Vash's demeanor changed. A little boy with tousled locks accompanied by an equally young girl came running up to the pair. The blonde welcomed them with open arms, joining in on their laughter.

"Where've you been? It's been weeks!"

Vash gave the boy an apologetic look while ruffling his hair. "I'm sorry, Jim. I meant to be here sooner."

"He's a traveling man, Jimmy! You can't expect him to always be around! He's got lots of adventures and stuff, right Vash?" The little girl beamed.

"Uhh…"

"Shut up, Tanya! That's no excuse to be gone so long! This is why we like him better than _you_! He's more fun!" Jim took a defiant posture.

"Don't be stupid!"

"Hey now! There's no need to fight." An older woman stepped into the fray. "We all missed Vash, equally. No matter the reason."

She gave the gunman a little wave and Vash reciprocated it, standing up. "Well hello, Miss Katrina. I see the children are as rambunctious as ever."

"Well, you definitely don't help it." She laughed, ushering the kids back towards her. "Although, if you were around more often, I think it'd satisfy them."

Vash frowned, but followed the lady inside a raggedy building. "You know I always try."

She exhaled deeply, pushing the two children in the direction of the others. "I know." Then she perked up. "Come to make a donation again?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" His aquamarine hues focused on the group of kids. " _And_ maybe some playtime."

A teeny smile rested on Katrina's lips. "That'd be nice. They'd like that."

This whole time Meryl had been utterly lost on the scenario unfolding before her. She comprehended that they were in an orphanage but it resembled more of a church. The woman had said something about donations. Had Vash been somehow funding this sanctuary?

Studying her surroundings, she could tell that this place was very old and it was also extremely cramped. It was nothing more than your average chapel with rows of pews, a stage, and potentially a back area converted into a kitchen and wash. The sleeping arrangements were several beds huddled together up on the platform.

Meryl felt a pang in her heart. This predicament was similar to the situation of a certain priest.

 _Oh, Vash._

She watched in melancholy as the gunman paraded around with the circle of kids. He gave a few piggyback rides and let another few capture him as a criminal outlaw. Mocking shoot outs amongst the pews. He always had a knack with children and Meryl was positive it had to do with his naive nature.

She clasped her hands together, leaning into the wall behind her. Moments like this used to be few and far between. Hopping from town to town, city to city, where the red coated man would make his first friends with the kids and then the adults. He'd get so caught up in daily life that'd he'd forget that he wasn't even human. Meryl even forgot more times than not.

 _Not human._

But how could that be? He surely had attributes of something alien, yet he struggled ceaselessly to maintain a normal life. _Well,_ he use to. Somewhere down the line of the great battle and his twin's disappearance, he accepted that wandering would be something he'd always have to do. If he settled somewhere there was no chance of him retaining the peace. This fact had made itself astounding clear from the many attempts before.

He _wasn't_ human. Therefore he could do things that humans can't. Such as living for an unknown period of time.

The thought of her ever so slowly deteriorating while Vash remained the picture perfect, untouched beauty of a man in his mid-twenties, was disturbing, to say the least. She shuddered.

 _Would he ever age?_

"Hey guys! We thought we saw you two come in here!" Fiore's voice broke Meryl's train of thought.

"Hiya, Meryl. I think I've stocked up for at _least_ another week or two." Milly shifted around a few bags in her arms.

The black haired woman let the corner of her mouth up turn. "Mm, you guys are finished quite early. Not much to see?"

Fiore's attention was drawn to the carefree gunman prancing about. "No, just got kind of tired of sightseeing. I've also come to the conclusion—" The woman directed a warm smile to the shorter one. "That to walk an entire city is surely a tedious thing."

Meryl found herself chortling. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Oh, I don't mind. It's good exercise." Milly politely disagreed.

"You would." The other insurance woman muttered.

Underneath a dog pile of children, Vash finally noticed the presence of the two women. He caught their eyes and waved. "Hey guys! Give me a minute."

After detangling himself, he made a promise to the kids that they'd all play again sometime real soon. Naturally, they whined but Katrina reminded them that they'd been playing for hours now and it was time to wash up for supper. She stood by the notion that Vash would make due on his promise. As she always did.

They reluctantly receded.

"You really like children, don't you, Vash?" Fiore observed as the gunman made his way towards them. "And they really like you."

"Probably because they share the same mentality." Meryl commented, snickering.

"Hm, maybe." He scratched at the back of his head, brushing off her sarcasm. "I like people who live their lives without hate and see the world through nonjudgmental eyes. Even if they are tiny."

He laughed and Fiore tilted her chin in speculation. How strange that a grown man could relate more to children than to people of his own age. She didn't hate kids, by any means, but she wouldn't find herself going out of her way to engage with them. She was beginning to understand just how gentle his soul really was, and it troubled her.

A grumbling sound caused the three to stare at Milly, the source. She nervously laughed, "I guess all that walking has got me pretty hungry, huh?"

Vash placed a hand to his stomach, looking sullen. "I know what you mean."

"You didn't even really walk anywhere!" Meryl objected.

"Hey! Five rounds of cops and robbers, ten piggy back rides, a game of kicky ball, and a dog pile are _all_ strenuous things!" He argued, counting on his fingers.

"Really? Then maybe you're getting old because it all sounds like leisurely play time to me!"

Just as the two were about to go at it, Fiore broke into a fit of giggles, startling them. "You two…you two…" Her words were catching in her vigorously vibrating throat.

"What's so funny?" Meryl knitted her brows.

The blonde wiped at her tears. "I'm sorry, it's just that…the interactions between you two…are so…so interesting." She willed herself to calm down with a few practice breaths.

"Uh, Miss Fiore? I don't mean to be rude, but you sound as if you've never had friends before."

"Milly!" The shorter woman scolded.

"No, she's quite right." Fiore rested her cheek on the hand she'd been using to wipe away tears. "There is still so much about humans that I don't understand."

There was the use of that word again, distinguishing herself from them. The insurance girls hadn't noticed because Meryl was too busy on coaching Milly through her bluntness. But Vash did. His visage portrayed his inner uncertainty.

"I'm so sorry about _her._ She never thinks before she speaks." The shorter woman tried to apologize.

"Oh, it doesn't bother me any. An honest friend, is a good friend, right? Or so I'm told." The blonde woman held onto her bubbly persona.

"Mm, yeah." Meryl conceded. Then her tone shifted. "Let's start heading to the tavern! I'm beginning to feel famished myself!"

She grabbed onto Milly, tugging. "Let's go before you say something else stupid."

"I'm sorry, Meryl. I didn't realize." The big girl attempted to smooth things over with her partner as she was dragged out of the orphanage.

Fiore watched them for a moment before directing her attention to the ceiling of the chapel. Her peacock hues admired the craftsmanship of the faded detailing etched into the wood. At one point, there were very prominent angels scattered across a sea of clouds. The idea of what heaven looked like to mankind, though they'd never actually witnessed it.

She could feel the piercing of Vash's intense gaze. Chopping her into little numbers and calculating the formula that solved her equation. He wasn't ready to hear her story, however. It was a sad one to tell and he was too sensitive for this universe.

"Do you believe in religion?" Fiore disrupted the silence.

This caught Vash off guard. "Hm? Well, not particularly…"

"Then why do you come here?"

The gunman searched the floors, seeking the answers he already knew. "I had a friend once…who was a priest." His fingers twitched. "He wasn't always an honest man. Heck, he probably wasn't even that holy either."

"But he's a priest?"

Vash snorted, meeting her now facing eyes to his with a lopsided grin. "Ironic, right?"

She mirrored his expression. He took a step closer, not breaking eye contact. "Despite that, he was a _good_ man and a better friend then I think he ever realized."

"Forgive me, but I notice you talk about him in past tense. Has he gone away?" Her features turned sad.

Vash felt his falter too. "Something like that." He inched further. "That's why I do this, because this is what he loved. What he fought for."

Fiore broke the contact, furrowing her brows. "So you immerse yourself in ghosts?"

The gunman's face lit up with a new revelation. "Yeah, yeah I guess so."

"I don't understand you at all." Those words cut him like a knife. He'd heard them all too often before. "You protect the living but walk with the dead. How are you to help anyone in the future if you leave yourself in the past?"

Vash didn't like where this conversation was going. "I'd like to think that I learn from the past rather than dwell on it anymore, and it's okay to honor somebody. It's okay to hold on to those dearly lost, just not too tightly."

His fingertips mindlessly moved on their own accord as they ascended gradually towards her. "Fiore, do you have somebody that you've lost?"

He noticed her hands had intertwined with one another at the edge of her skirt. Some inner pain motivating her to bunch it between her fingers. Her voice was no more than a whisper. "Yes, so many."

And like lightening, a shock wave, a memory, an illumination, the exposed tips of Vash's fingers caught it. All he could see were sparks of recollections. Tubes, wires, suffocation. Ethereal pitches of singing, then screaming. Familiar tones he'd heard before.

A man, laughing in the dark. A resurgence of terror, pokes and prods. Leaves, trees, branches, and flowers. So many flowers.

And blood.

Vash released a shaky breath as the link fizzled and he regained his bearings. It was all too much for his brain to process. Everything fit together but nothing made sense. How did this happen? _Why_ did this happen?

He let his eyes close for a second as he tried to imprint the obscure imagery. When he opened them, Fiore was still in the same position as before. Almost as if she hadn't noticed anything had happened at all.

"Fiore," She didn't look to him. "Do you know anything about… _plants?"_

Her head snapped up, the vibes in the room changing entirely. "No"

It was resounding and solid with weight. Then, like a light switch, she lifted her face to his, an accustomed facade of a happy smile fixed there. "They're such complicated things, _really_. I couldn't keep up, that's for sure. Who has the time for that?" She tittered. "Anyway, I'm _starving._ Let's get some food, 'kay?"


End file.
